International application number PCT/US12/70856, filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Dec. 20, 2012, entitled “Automated Hair Cutting System and Method of Operation Thereof,” (hereinafter “Krenik '856”) provides a description of some embodiments of automated hair cutting systems. These systems operate by determining the position and/or orientation of a hair cutting device relative to a user receiving a haircut. Hair may be collected in a cutter head and extended for cutting to a desired length. Through electronic measurements and computational analysis, the location of where hair on the scalp of a user is collected into a cutter head may be determined and as hair is extended and slides through a cutter head, its length may be substantially determined so that a cutter head may be actuated at a certain time to cut hair.
Krenik '856 identifies multiple ways that an automated hair cutting system may be used to cut hair, including how automated hair cutting systems may be applied to cut hair so that a wider range of styles, more accurate or otherwise desirable results, or other benefits may be achieved in providing a user with a desirable haircut.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/051,201 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Oct. 10, 2013, entitled “Cutter Head for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '201”) provides embodiments of cutter heads suitable for use with automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of hair cutting devices shown in the present disclosure may use the cutter heads shown in Krenik '201, the cutter heads described in the present disclosure, or other suitable cutter heads. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/086,497 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Nov. 21, 2013, entitled “Sensing and Control Techniques for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '497”) provides embodiments of sensing, actuation, and control systems for cutter heads for automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of automated hair cutting systems shown in the present disclosure may utilize the sensing, actuation, and control systems shown in Krenik '497, those described in the present disclosure, or other suitable sensing, actuation, and control systems. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/156,817 filed by Matthew W. Krenik on Jan. 16, 2014, entitled “Positioning Device for Automated Hair Cutting System,” (hereinafter “Krenik '817”) provides embodiments of positioning devices for automated hair cutting systems. The embodiments of positioning devices shown in the present disclosure may utilize the positioning devices shown in Krenik '817, those described in the present disclosure, or other suitable positioning devices.